Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power transfer system.
Description of Background Art
Contactless power transfer systems have been previously proposed in which power is transmitted to a power reception coil provided on a bottom surface of a vehicle from a power transmission coil of a power transmission device (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2013-154815, 2013-146154, 2013-146148, 2013-110822, and 2013-126327).
The power transfer system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-135572 includes a control device that estimates, based on power reception efficiency of a power reception unit, a temperature of an electric device connected to the power reception unit.